The Legend of The Five
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Before Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Aryan, there was the Elementals. Five beings, chosen by the Elements themselves to host their spiritual being. Ulises, The Spirit of the Earth. Heth, The Spirit of the Fire. Alcander, The Spirit of the Lightning. Onus, The Spirit of the Ice. Daya, The Spirit of the Energy. This is their story. This is how it all began. Rated T for blood and gore.


**Hey Everyone, Legion here. Now, this is a legend, a very important story relating to ALL of my fanfictions! ALL OF THEM! This is _The Five_, the book that fell out of the sail for Aryan to find in _The Origin of the Silver Ninja of Energy._ It is so, so, so important. So, PLEASE READ!**

**I also posted this story today because a jerk at my school (I'm not saying who) told me I was uncreative and talentless, and it really peeved me off, also because half my class AGREED WITH HIM! They don't even know me! But it was probably because he was popular, and I'm just me. This was supposed to be part of Aryan's origin story. So, please review! **

**I also wanted to call to mind that if you like this legend, I AM taking requests for other elements to put in _Beyond The Five_, so if you have an OC and would like his/her element to have a legend of origin, just contact me! Please specify whether you would like it to be a girl or a boy ( And I really need some boys, girls. If she's a tomboy and can pull off being a boy, MAKE HER ONE!) I also need every last detail you can give me on your OC, because parts of the legend are determined by their personality.**

_ファイブの伝説_

_The Legend of the Five_

_People come and go, they move along with the sky and the earth, never  
ceasing, but constantly changing. With every inch of rotation done, an  
incredible ripple tears through the core of the earth, molding it for  
a new tomorrow. Time is determined by these ripples, the time you may  
spend on the earth. When your time is done, your soul will leave your  
mortal body and fly into a brighter, happier place. Every time a soul  
leaves, every person on earth is affected, because a soul does not  
just leave behind it's mortal host, but also the energy that made the  
body feel alive. The energy is then taken, and reused by the next host  
to arrive in the light. Everything changes, nothing stays the same.  
This was the belief for thousands of years, until they emerged. They  
reveled themselves and brought their true nature into the sun._

_Through time and space, through change and adaption, there has always  
been five. Five people who change the course of history, and defy the  
very nature of the human being. Each generation brings fourth its most  
worthy hosts, whose mind and heart is weighed upon by the fact that  
though they host the essence of soul, they must also host another.  
Five souls that have been passed down, generation to generation, five  
souls that never lose their energy, that have never reached the light._

_Before time had a name, the earth sat in silent wait, wait for a day  
when living creatures would snake through its pores and live on its  
cool skin. When they arrived, the earth became sad and irritated. No  
longer was it respected as it had been in the dark, it was now being  
destroyed. Its green hairs and brown skin being dug into and ripped up  
for a purpose unknown to it. The original Elements, the earth's only  
friends during the dark period, were slowly dying out, until only five  
remained, fire, ice, energy, lightning, and earth itself._

_The fire was quick and aggressive. It managed to stay far out of the  
humans reach for a long while, until Lightning took pity on the  
creatures and the humans finally caught up with Fire. Though it  
provided warmth and security in the dark blanket of the night, Fire  
was impulsive and selfish, taking the humans outer layer of protection  
in exchange for hiding in the safety of its light. Fire was also  
ignorant, because it did not know the limit of its own power. Humans  
began to die when they touched it, damaged by its flame. Fear began to  
develop deep within it, causing it to move away whenever a human  
reached out, earning it the name "The Untouchable Element." To this  
day, Fire still continues to live in fear, fear of the humans, fear of  
itself._

_Ice was gentle and welcoming, its cold fingers always reaching out to  
the humans it determined were in need, but it soon learned that the  
humans avoided it, its intention misread. Its embrace was not  
interpreted as kind and loving, but as hard and unforgiving. The  
humans did not see it as they did Fire, as a protector, but as a  
monster, a thing Fire would protect them from. Desperate for attention  
and longing for admiration, Ice took a small human girl, who died  
within moments of being grasped. Ice was heartbroken, it was no  
protector, it was a monster. Wrapped up in the guilt of the girl's  
death, Ice began to weep, its tears freezing on the way down, forming  
the first icicles. Ice became all the things people believed it to be,  
unwelcoming, hard, cold. Wherever Ice traveled to, the cold followed,  
the bitter wind smelling of his guilt and an unwelcome embrace._

_Lightning never stayed in one place for too long, it simply snapped  
out of its hiding place for only a moment, temporarily bathing the  
earth is its white light. When the humans saw it, they rejoiced,  
knowing that the seed of the living earth, rain, was soon to come. But  
Lightning took pride in its importance, constantly wanting to be  
reminded of how great it was, and once Lightning blessed the humans  
with the discovery of its brother, Fire, it felt like they owed it  
much. It forced them to build monuments, statues, alters, all in its  
honor. The humans had to pray to receive the rain they relied on so  
much and Lightning basked in the glow of their praise, their broken  
voices sat on like a demented throne. But one day, the humans were out  
of offerings, out of sacrifices, and Lightning refused to come to  
them. For nearly a year, the whole earth was locked in a terrible  
drought that nearly brought forth the death of his brother, Earth.  
Refusing to help without a sacrifice, Lightning used all of his  
strength to rule over the humans as his brother did, but he was not  
strong enough. He helped his brother, saving the life of generations  
to come, but his vanity blinded him, and he began to fade away,  
remembered as nothing more than a streak across the black sky._

_Earth was hard and steady, his cool skin holding up the bare feet of  
the human race, a constant reminder that someone was always watching  
over them. At first, Earth enjoyed the constant company, the thousands  
of years in the dark with his brothers and sister forgotten, but that  
soon changed. The humans began to adapt, to change, they began to farm  
his once untouched skin to provide food for themselves, cut down his  
tall, forever growing giants to make shelter. No longer did they rely  
on Earth to bring fourth the food they ate, no longer did they make  
home in his cool nooks and dry caves. And before long, Earth began to feel like a slave instead of a nurturer, a the feeling of minority  
washing over him, and it was a feeling he did not like. He began to  
seek the feeling of being needed again, of being loved. He began  
quiver in anger, sending waves through his very core, the ocean waves  
began to rise to new levels, the wind began to circle round and round  
violently. His natural disasters devastated the human population,  
their homes, their farms, their bodies, unprepared for the carnage to  
come. They began to rely on the only thing they knew would never  
change, the solid earth, and for a while, he was at peace. The humans  
soon again began to fend for themselves, the Earth, greedy for the  
feeling of once again being loved, became angry. Together with his  
brother Ice, hardened from the hate he had endured all these years,  
began to form a plan. Earth agreed to go into a long, deep sleep,  
while Ice covered his warm, comforting skin with his cold breath. They  
waged a silent war on the humans, but Earth's wrath and greed split  
his family down the middle, two sides of the same blood._

_Energy was the youngest of the five, as well as the most free  
spirited. She was also the most accepting of the humans that ran  
across her brother's chest, spending most of the light of day playing  
with their children. The children all loved her, and spoke fondly of  
her to their elders and tribe leaders. For this reason, all of the  
tribes respected her, and used charms and amulets containing some of  
the power she blazed with to protect themselves and their tribes. Her  
older brothers Earth, Ice, and Lightning, jealous of the love she  
never worked hard to receive, were cruel and hateful to her, but she  
didn't mind. She almost never did. She and Fire, the only two elements  
accepted and loved, would stay in the human tribes for hours on end,  
Energy watching over them by day, and Fire watching by the cold, dark  
night. When the Element War broke out, it was Energy and Fire that  
fought with the humans, against their brethren, Earth and Ice.  
Lightning remained neutral. Fire kept the humans warm in the cold,  
never ending winter, while Energy gave them the strength to keep  
themselves alive._

_When Earth awoke, he was outraged that the humans had lived through  
the torment he and his brother had set out for so long. He was angered  
even more when he found out that his siblings, made of his flesh,  
helped the enemy to survive, but Energy was unafraid of his anger, and  
demanded that she may decide the fate of the Elements, for keeping her  
energy burning for so long. At first, Earth refused, but it was in  
accordance with the laws set by Night and Day so many long years ago.  
Energy was proven the strongest and wisest, therefore, it was she who  
now made the rules. But what she wanted was far more than the others  
were willing to pay. In exchange for her brothers' wrath against the  
humans and her own influential nature, Energy wished for her and her  
brothers to give up their all powerful forms, and go live inside those  
as a human. The others begged and pleaded with her, but her mind could  
not be changed. The day the change, or the Adaption, Earth pulled his  
younger sister aside for a talk. He called her foolish and weak, that  
she would later regret her decision, but Energy simply smiled,  
allowing the room to rush with a pleasant, warm air._

_"Brother, I am no more foolish than the rest of you."_

_She watched as her brothers began to vanish, their energy, their chi,  
filling the room, desperate to find a way out, to find a way to their  
new human hosts. She closed her eyes as her body faded away to  
nothing, and her and her siblings set out to find a new beginning, to  
find a new light._

_And for the first time in thousands of years, the earth stood silent, __temporarily vacant of all the things that made it alive._


End file.
